Disney's America
Opened in Manassas Virginia in June 1996. It was originally going to open in 1998, however DisneyQuest was being built at the same time, so it was pushed to 1996 and would go through phases from 1996-1998. It had 3 lakes, Freedom Bay (inside the park) Liberty lake (Near the studio) and Spirit Pond (Near the golf course). Lands Crossroads USA (est. 1996) * Play Theatre (1996-2000) * Aladdin: The Musical (2000-2014, 2016-) * Frozen: The Musical (2014-2016) Enterprise (est. 1996) * Industrial Revolution (TOGO Pipeline, Retracked by Chance in 2002, 1996-) * Industry Today (Museum, 1996-) * Mini Boats (1996-2010) * Fantasmic (2010-) We The People (est. 1996) * The Immigrant Building (1996-) State Fair (est. 1996) * Disney Cyclone (CCI Coney Island Cy-Clone, 1996-2017) * Trolley Tracks (themed to ToonTown, RMC clone of Twisted Cyclone, 2018-) * Ferris Wheel (1996-2010) * Mickey's Fun Wheel (2011-) * Baseball (1996-) Native America (est. July 1996) * Louis & Clark River Expedition (Mirrored version of Kali River Rapids, 1996-) President's Square (est. July 1996) * Hall Of Presidents (Mirrored version of WDW's Bush version, with the same changes, 1996-) The Dole of Bill (est. July 1996) * Presidential Debates (1996, 2000, 2004, 2008, 2012, 2016, 2020) * Disney Animation Virginia (1996-2007) * Soarin' (2007-) Family Farm (est. November 1996) * Farm (1996-) Victory Field (est. June 1997) * Plane Crazy (Not related to the short, Plane motion simulator, formerly used 3 cars before one converted, 1997-) * Star Tours (Used in one of the three planes, 2000-) Civil War Fort (est. September 1997) * Civil Vision 360 (Circle Vision 360, 1997-) * Reenactment (1997-2001, 2011-) * Disney's Electrical Parade (2001-2011) Hotels Disney's America Hotel (est. 1996) Colony Area Located outside the park near the entrance WATERPARK * Kids Komplex (1996-) * The Injun Tornado (2003-) Foundation Area Located in "We The People" WATERPARK * White House Play (1996-) Civil War Area Located near the golf course WATERPARK * Fort Sumter (1996-) * Bull Run (2002-) Americana Area Located in State Fair WATERPARK * Mini Carnival (1996-) * Cyclone Slide (2006-) Modern Area Located in the entrance plaza WATERPARK * Mammoth (1996-) * Twister (1996-) Disney's Camp America (est. 1996) Freedom Bay * Porta-potties * Lockers available to rent * 1,500 campsites * Dogs banned Liberty Lake * Porta-potties * Lockers available to rent * 1,000 campsites * Dogs allowed, but you are responsible for picking up after Spirit Pond * Optional Porta-potties, natural relief allowed in designated places * Lockers not available to rent * 750 campsites * Dogs allowed, employees responsible for picking up after Extras Disney's America Houses (est. 1996) Disney's America Street * 1,500 houses in 1996 * expanded in 2000, now there are 2,000 houses. Park Avenue * 1,000 houses in 1996 * expanded in 2003, now there are 1,300 houses. James Madison Hwy * 750 houses in 1996 * expanded in 2009, now there are 900 houses. Golf Disney 18 Hole (est. 1996) # Par 1 # Par 2 # Par 2 # Par 2 # Par 2 # Par 3 # Par 3 # Par 4 # Par 4 # Par 5 # Par 5 # Par 5 # Par 5 # Par 5 # Par 5 # Par 6 # Par 6 # Par 6 Disney 9 Hole (est. 1996) # Par 1 # Par 2 # Par 3 # Par 3 # Par 3 # Par 4 # Par 5 # Par 6 # Par 6 Category:Disney Category:Disney amusement parks